Midori no Hibi: Brand new days
by sara haruko takenouchi kamiya
Summary: Based of Midori no Hibi the manga, Seiji and Midori's brand new days as a couple begins now. DISCONTINUED...FOR NOW
1. 1st day of school

Lol, I've never been writing for a very long time huh… Yep I have so many ideas and thought in my head now, but yet, I just can't be bother to write… why? Well no sure, laziness? No one likes it? Not many review? Yep well all of the above and some other personal issues lol. But now I have the mood to. Why? Well weird story really, ever since I have to make scripts for my writing assignments I remember the good ol days where I would constantly write for fans and my personal enjoyment. I guess it's been a while so my English and vocabulary slowly decreases; my typing isn't as fast as it used to be and yes some other bloody excuses lol. Well anyway never mind that, I'm sure it will gets better soon, it always gets better (I hope lol). Well anyway guys today new fic I will be writing is based of the manga/anime called **Midori no hibi (or Midori days in English). **That's right folks; I've been such a big fan of the Midori days series and have always thought of what is going to happen to those lovely characters after the series is finish. And now here it is guys my fic of Midori no hibi (I like saying this better than the English version) based on after the series is finished.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Midori no Hibi is created by Kazurou Inoue.

**Midori no Hibi: Brand new days**

**Day 1**

**1st Day of school**

* * *

What is it that every student needs in order to get through the grind of school life? Is it sports? Or maybe a good hobby? Well those things are okay, but… For me, there's something far more important. And that's…

* * *

"SEIJI-KUN!!!!"

Sawamura Seiji woke up from his bed with a huge shock, panting like crazy, as if he was just chased by a ghost. He turned his head on his left to see a green-haired girl.

"Come on Seiji-kun get up," said the green haired girl sweetly.

* * *

A girlfriend. This is Kasugano Midori, my girlfriend.

* * *

Seiji looked at her with a dumb smug lazy-like look on his face. He lied back down again on his bed and turned around to face the wall. Midori looks at him with a pout; she couldn't believe this lazy boyfriend of hers didn't care about school at all. Despite that she still loves him, for about 3 and a half years now. But still, she won't let him lie down and went back to snoozville. She tugged onto his pajamas and dragged him as strong as her little muscle can carry him off the bed. Seiji landed on his face off onto the floor completely waking him up. He got up angrily facing his girlfriend.

"That hurts," he half-yelled at her. "What the hell is that for?"

He looked at her pouting face and then towards her body. She's not wearing any normal clothes or that stupid "I Love Seiji" shirt she loved to wear. Instead she's wearing her normal blue and white sailor school uniform. He looked back at her pouting face with question marks flying all over his head.

"Why are you wearing your school uniform?" he asked her.

"It's a start of a new school year, Seiji-kun," she explained to him. "I'm beginning to start 11th grade and you are now a 12th grader. And…"

She got cut off when she looked to see Seiji with his eye-popped out of his socket and a dropped jaw that reached all the way to the floor. Silence…

"WHAT!!!!!"

Seiji run around in circle in his room with his girlfriend watching him confusingly. As usual, it seems that the holiday has finally end and Sawamura Seiji forgot that today is the day he's going back to school.

"Oh crap, crap, crap, crap, crap (crap x7)," Seiji cursed as he run around in his room looking for his uniform.

Midori watches him with a smile on her face. This is typical Seiji for Midori. Slack and unorganized, why he can't even keep in track of the date and when his school start. She giggled as she saw him in his boxer trying to put his school pants on. Seiji looked at her and then realized that his half naked in front of his girlfriend. Seiji's face immediately turned red and he quickly puts his pants back on before he gently shoed her out of his room. Half an hour later after a few helps from Midori for school preparation, they are both now outside in the hot sun walking towards to their perspective's school. Seiji looked like he's bored as usual, but Midori is as happy as usual.

"So…do you want me to walk with you to school?" Seiji started the conversation. He felt a bit embarrassed somehow.

Midori giggled at Seiji's attempt of trying to be sweet. She knew he's not exactly an emotional romantic type of person, but he had his times. She walked closer to him and pulled on his right arm hugging it tightly.

"You're so sweet Seiji-kun," she smiled at him. "How about I walk with you to your school?"

Seiji flinched then look at her. For some reason he felt a bit un-sure and uncomfortable having to have been seen in school with Midori. Or at least seen with a girl.

* * *

Dammit! I don't think that's going to be a good idea. What will the others think to see me, The Mad Dog Sawamura, walking to school with a girl?

* * *

But something else flicked his mind; images appeared right on his head.

* * *

But then again… I have calmed down for the past months ever since Midori became my right hand for a while. The positions of the other desks around me started to closed back to their original position and not many people are afraid of me as they used to be. It seemed that there won't be much of a problem to have a girl walk with me to school. Besides, I can finally prove that even delinquents like me can get a girlfriend. HA HA HA HA HA HA.

* * *

Seiji smiled and grinned maniacally at that last thought of his, Midori just watched him with a question mark on her head.

"What's wrong Seiji-kun?" She asked him curiously.

Seiji snapped back and wiped that stupid grin off his face. He put back on his usual grumpy old self face and acted coolly in front of Midori.

"Nothing, it's nothing," Seiji stuttered. "I was…Just wondering what dinner you'll cook tonight."

Midori smiled again and hugged his right arm tighter to her. She always come to his home to cook dinner for him, she knew that there's no one at home to cook dinner for Seiji. Although they have been dating for only one month, Midori felt that she knew him more and feel closer to him like as if they have been going out for couple of months. It's a strange feeling to her, she didn't know why she felt so comfortable around Seiji even when she was having trouble to confess to him last month. But she didn't want to know why, for now she was just glad that things are finally going good and working out for both of them as a couple.

This feeling of Midori being so close to Seiji was not a strange reaction to him. He knew that Midori had always loved him; he's been feeling her love ever since she mysteriously appeared on his right hand a few months ago. Of course at first he found it troublesome, but deep inside he felt happy to have a girl in his life. He was afraid one day that she'll disappeared and began waking up on her body forgetting all the memories they shared under the umbrella, but he knew what must be done all for the best for Midori and her family. And here they both are together again as a couple just like old times. He is just happy to have the usual annoying Midori, who use to be on his right hand, back in his life. They both continued walking towards the Sakuradamon high school.

**Sakuradamon high school front gate**

Chatters and mutters can be heard when the students of Sakuradamon high enter the front gate with their friends by their side starting a new year of school. Some of these students are in the final year determined to make a memorable year of high school memories and some are working hard for the sake of their future. One of the final year students who just walked in was Ayase Takako, the headstrong brunette girl who was every girl's role model. She walked inside the school gate; following behind her is her friend Makinoha Nao. She's a short, quiet and mysterious girl who was understood only by some of her classmates like Takako and Seiji. Though she's unpopular she's a very intelligent girl indeed.

"Another year of school huh Makinoha-san?" Ayase asked her little friend.

Nao turned towards Ayase; she's a girl with a few words. Not much of a talkative type but one look from her face people can understand clearly what she's talking about. Nao smiled at her friend, that's a good sign. Ayase smiled back.

"Come on let's make this year a memorable year," Ayase excitedly cheer on. Nao nodded her head.

"Let's," she simply said.

Ayase and Nao took their first step into the school ground, they both walked down passing some of the students who were groaning and some which were excited to be back to school. Soon enough Ayase met her other friend, Yukari, and they began to engage on a conversation.

"I told you to go away already!"

"Aww at least give me a kiss Seiji-kun."

_Seiji? Sawamura!_ Ayase turned her attention away from her two friends and see her old crush. There he was standing just right out of the threshold with a green-haired girl that she didn't recognize. Judging by her school uniform she's from Ogurabashi high school, Ayase knew that's an expensive and hard high school to get into. But that didn't mind her in the beginning, what got her attention is when she demanded a _kiss _from him.

"Look, if you don't go now you're going to be late," said Seiji. He looked like he's trying to get rid of her.

"Not until you give me a kiss," she pestered him.

"Aww jeez, not in front of my school!" Seiji was beginning to lose his patience.

"Well fine," she gave up. "But at least let me give you this."

The girl quickly kissed Seiji right on his cheek. This brought Ayase's attention; she looked at the couple's with a shocked look on her face. She's not the only one who's surprised about it; Yukari is surprised about it too. Not only these two girls but the people who happened to saw that are as shocked as these girls are. They had never expected the delinquent student like Sawamura would get a girlfriend who looks so innocent and sweet. The students just watched Seiji shooing the laughing Midori away with a weird expression on their face.

"Go already! You're going to be late," he scolded her. "And how many times I told you not in public Midori?"

"Tee hee… You're so cute Seiji-kun," Midori giggled. "Bye bye I'll see you at the usual place." With that she left Seiji and jogged her way to her high school.

"Yeah whatever," Seiji muttered. Seiji blushed little bit by that kiss Midori gave him. He turned around to face his school only to see students looked at him surprisingly. This is normal for Seiji, he's already used to with this kind of expression, but that was because of the injuries he had in the past. This time was because an actual girl kissed him. He walked pass them all making his way to the classroom. As soon as he passed students one by one muttering and chattering starts to roam in regarding of Sawamura and "that green hair girl."

"Did you see that?"

"Yeah no way Sawamura actually got a girlfriend?"

"No way in hell! She's too nice for him."

"Do you think he bribed her off or something?"

"No way, Sawamura has been nicer these days!"

The chattering and gossiping began to sound louder and louder as Seiji passed by more students. Seiji can start to hear some of them, which gave him some Goosebumps. He began to walk faster, and quickly got inside to the school building glad to be away from all those horrible chatters behind his back. Ayase watched him ran into the building with a questionable expression on her face.

"Looks like Sawamura-senpai found himself a girlfriend huh Ayase-senpai," said Yukari.

Ayase turned towards Yukari. "I guess there's no surprise in that," she continued. "Sawamura-senpai has been nicer these days. He even caught that molester on the other day for me remember?"

Ayase couldn't agree with her more. Ayase had been in love with Sawamura, she even confessed to him only to watched being rejected for another girl. It looked like that Midori girl was the one Sawamura was talking about. Ayase tried to wipe that bad memory off her head to keep a positive attitude of hers.

"Yeah, I did," Ayase replied. "I just couldn't believe a slacker like him actually found himself a girlfriend."

"Oh senpai," Yukari teased her. "Don't tell me you're jealous."

"What! Jealous? Me?" Ayase half-screamed at Yukari. "There's nothing for me to be jealous for at that good for nothing loser. Come on Makinoha-san." She then walked into the building with Yukari tagging along. Nao eyed her curiously as she walked into the building; she then looked at that position where Midori gave Seiji that kiss.

"I see," she thought to herself. "Looks like Midori-chan is finally back to her body." Nao then followed Ayase to the school building.

**In class**

"And so with that class," the home room teacher announced. "It is decided that we all should remain just where we are for this year too. Looks like you guys are stuck with me this year again!"

* * *

What kind of stupid rule is that? It's like total deja-vu around here.

* * *

It seemed that Seiji was back to his usual seating in the usual spot, the back of the class and next to Ayase. He didn't really cared much though, it's not like he care who class he's in or who he's sitting next to. He'll just sleep in class as usual and go home with Midori. The rest of the period went on silently with a sleeping Seiji.

Not long after the second period end, its break time for the students. Some of the students begin to leave class meeting their friends, some were staying too chatting with fellow classmates, but for Seiji he just sat there in his chair staring at the window thinking to himself. But he won't be doing that for long, because he had a couple of visitors.

"Sawamura-san!!"

He turned around from his desk to see his regular friends standing right next to him. Some of them include his fellow lower classman Miyahara, the figurine otaku Takamizawa, the always strict class rep Ayase and the quiet one Nao.

"What the hell do you guys want?" Seiji asked them simply.

"Ok, we'll make this simple," Miyahara spoke up. "Who was that girl that kissed you earlier?"

"What girl?" he asked confused. Then he remembered about Midori. "Oh you mean Midori? Yeah what about her?"

"Midori? Is that her name?" Miyahara asked him excitedly. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Seiji smirked at his follower's stupid act. "Since when do you guys care about me?" he asked them rudely.

"You're right," said Ayase. "And here I thought you change that rude attitude of yours this year. Guess you're as dumb as usual." She left the group walking towards the door. "I knew it," she though to herself. "So it was his girlfriend."

Seiji eyed her furiously. He never understood what's going through that complicated head of hers. First thing she's all mean, and then she's nice. Mean again than nice. Ayase's feeling had always been a mysterious thing to him.

"Damn that Ayase," Seiji cursed. "Always mocking me as usual."

"She cared about you." Nao suddenly spoke up. They all look at her. "You're her friend don't forget about that." She then left to go follow Ayase carrying her voodoo teddy bear as usual.

Seiji couldn't agree with her any more. Ayase may seem to be headstrong and strict to him, but he knew that deep inside there's a soft side of Ayase regarding her care and kindness towards him. He couldn't even forget the time when she confessed her love to him; he definitely didn't expect that at all. But now he's just glad that things are going normal for the two of them.

"You're so popular with the girls there Sawamura-san," Miyahara sobbed. "I wish I have a girl who actually cares about me and would kiss my cheek."

"You already have you idiot," Seiji reminded him. "Her name was Lucy."

Seiji could never forget his American friend Lucy Winrad. She was enrolled in his school once for a couple of months, she made quite a lot of friends. Being a friendly and cheerful girl really did win the hearts of the students in Sakuradamon. Sadly she had to leave Japan to return to America, but promised to visit, when though? Miyahara won Lucy's heart, but poor him apparently Lucy likes Seiji too. Much to Seiji who found her aggressive love attitude can be quite annoying.

"Yeah but Lucy-chan never visit!" Miyahara began to sob uncontrollably. "Oh that reminds me." He dug down to his pocked and showed Seiji a letter. "I found this in the mail today, all the way from America. Must be from Lucy-chan."

"Then go read it somewhere else you idiot!" Seiji yelled at Miyahara. Miyahara quickly departed the class to read his letter from his beloved crush. With Miyahara, Ayase and Nao gone that leaves only Takamizawa behind.

"The hell you want?" he asked the one who had been silent all this time.

"Just wondering Sawamura-kun," he began. "How did you get Midori-chan out of your hand?"

Yep there's no doubt about it, Takamizawa was one of the few people who knew about Midori being Seiji's right hand in the past time. He seems to have a crush on her in a very weird way in which even Seiji can't even understand. But he seemed to respect that Midori chose Seiji rather than him.

"It's a complicated matter," Seiji explained. "I don't think you'll understand."

"You're right I probably won't understand," Takamizawa agreed. "I didn't even know how she gets there in the first place. By the way did she say something about me?"

Seiji looked at Takamizawa with a different look when he replied to him. Something had been bothering Seiji for quite awhile.

"No she didn't," Seiji said. "In fact she can't remember anything what happened when she was on my right hand."

Takamizawa is slightly shocked at Seiji's response. Obviously he never thought that Midori's memories would be gone one day.

"You mean…" Takamizawa struggled for the words. "That everything you and her have been going through is all dropped to waste?"

"No," said Seiji. "It's not a waste; in fact those days when she saw on my hand were the happiest days of my life."

Takamizawa looked at Seiji with such strong passion, who would've thought Sawamura would actually feel this way. Takamizawa is touched by Seiji's memories.

"Then in that case Sawamura," he said. Seiji turned to look at him. "I will give you my prized Midori puppet so you can remember it as the Midori that was in your hand."

Seiji nearly fell off his chair when Takamizawa picked up the Midori puppet that Seiji remembered quite well.

"Here, it even includes with a free costume," Takamizawa then picked up a similar "I love Seiji" shirt that Midori used to wear when she was in his hand.

Seiji looked at Takamizawa with an angry look on his face. Obviously he never agreed on having Takamizawa to create those dolls and made it for sale one day. He angrily picked up the puppet doll and threw it out the school window. Takamizawa looked as shock as usual.

"Ahhhh Sawamura-kun! What did you do that for?" he asked him whiningly.

"Shut up!" he angrily half-yelled at him. "I thought I told you to get rid of these stupid dolls!!

Takamizawa ran out of the door to go and pick up his beloved Midori puppet before anyone finds it. Seiji sighed on his desk looking out the window lost back in his own world. It's back to school as usual.

* * *

Well people there you have it the first day/ chapter of my new fic of Midori no Hibi. Yep lots of reference from the manga there, lol yeah I loved the manga more than the anime, now anyway just in case you guys don't know some of these references than I shall happily point it our for you.

* * *

**What is it that every student needs in order to get through the grind of school life? Is it sports? Or maybe a good hobby? Well those things are okay, but… For me, there's something far more important. And that's… A girlfriend.**

The first line in the manga, if you guys open up the first page we go straight to Seiji's thought on how he think to spices up his high school life, but instead I spiced it up by saying he finally have one

--Midori no Hibi chapter 1 (volume 1, chapter 1)

* * *

**I have calmed down for the past months ever since Midori became my right hand for a while.**

Ever since Midori became Seiji's right hand, Seiji began to understand people more and calmed down for the past few months. Having a girlfriend to take care of him calms his anger down.

-- Midori no Hibi chapter 80 (volume 8, chapter 6)

* * *

**He was afraid one day that she'll disappeared and began waking up on her body forgetting all the memories they shared under the umbrella.**

It is mentioned that when Midori left Seiji's right hand, she will wake up losing all the memories she had when she was on Seiji's arm. When Seiji found out about this he felt scared and don't want to lose her, he mentioned that he didn't want to be separated from Midori as a hand.

--Midori no Hibi chapter 65 (volume 6, chapter 11)

* * *

**She walked inside the school gate; following behind her is her friend Makinoha Nao. She's a short, quiet and mysterious girl who was understood only by some of her classmates like Takako and Seiji. Though she's unpopular she's a very intelligent girl indeed.**

Just to let you know Nao is _not_ an _original character!! _She didn't appear in the anime but she was a regular cast on the manga starting from volume 3. It is true, she's a quiet and mysterious girl but very intelligent. She became friends with Ayase and sometimes seen with her time by time in the manga.

--Midori no Hibi chapter 24 (volume 3, chapter 3) _Nao's first appearance_

* * *

**Soon enough Ayase met her other friend, Yukari.**

Yukari is also _not _an _original character_!! She appeared in the manga couple of times, but not as a regular cast. She made a brief appearance in three chapters only through out the manga but I think that she deserved more spotlight than that.

--Midori no Hibi chapter 13 (volume 2, chapter 3) _Yukari's first appearance_

* * *

"**Sawamura-senpai has been nicer these days. He even caught that molester on the other day for me remember?"**

Seiji caught the molester who felt Yukari's butt on the train station on that same chapter of her first appearance. She's grateful for his help.

--Midori no Hibi chapter 13 (volume 2, chapter 3)

* * *

"**I see," she thought to herself. "Looks like Midori-chan is finally back to her body."**

Nao is one of the few people who knew about Seiji's secret of having Midori on his right hand. Her father who was the first person, beside Seiji's sister, to find out about Midori's secret. Nao was there to see it.

--Midori no Hibi chapter 25 (volume 3, chapter 4)

* * *

"**Her name was Lucy." Seiji could never forget his American friend Lucy Winrad. **

Lucy is also _not _an_ original character. _She made her appearance in volume 4 and soon enough become a regular cast until volume 7. Lucy was one of the girls who liked Seiji, but very nice and friendly to everyone. The students at Sakuradamon high school all loved her.

--Midori no Hibi chapter 40 (volume 4, chapter 8) _Lucy's first appearance_ and fully introduced in chapter 41 (volume 4, chapter 9)

* * *

"**How did you get Midori-chan out of your hand?"**

I'm sure this was shown on the anime, but I'll just let you guys know anyway. Takamizawa was one of the people who knew about Seiji's secret, though he knew about it he didn't spread the secret to the world.

--Midori no Hibi chapter 35 (volume 4, chapter 3)

* * *

"**I will give you my prized Midori puppet so you can remember it as the Midori that was in your hand."**

I think this was in the anime too but just let you know again. Takamizawa began to sell Midori hand puppet doll on an Otaku convention and Seiji agreed to it so he can get his share of the profit. On an another chapter, the puppet was nominated for a modeling contest, therefore making it as Takmizawa's prized puppet.

-- Midori no Hibi chapter 57 (volume 6, chapter 3) and chapter 76 (volume 8, chapter 2).

* * *

Yep guys that's about it. Well anyway if there are more questions u need to ask me just leave me a review and I'll be gladly to answer it. Well I guess I better to do my assignments now lol so uhh yeah rview for me mmkay? Lol oh and no flames… Until then wait for another exciting chapter of **Midori no Hibi: Brand new Days**


	2. Midori and friends

I know I know!! I probably shouldn't have been doing this fic. I am aware on how many people are ranting for the next chapter for One Piece: High School Edition. But I can't help it people!! Midori no HIbi is a legend!!! I love the series. And recently I've ben re-reading it again for the fun of it. And then I remember, about my long lost midori fic. So then since I got myself into the midori mood, it is time for me to continue this fic. And hurry, before I lost this mood of mine. Thank you for the 7 reviewers for my first midori fic chapter. I hope I didn't take your time too long. HERE WE GO…

Disclaimer: The great almighty Kazuro Inoue own Midori no HIbi and Ai Kora (check it out, it's a great series lol)

**Midori no Hibi: Brand new days**

**Day 2**

**Midori and friends**

Midori watched from afar as the love of her life walk through the school gate entering Sakuradamon High school grounds. She wouldn't join him though, she's an Ogurabashi High student, one of the top elite high school around the area. She decided to go there due to her mother's suggestion in benefit for her future. Preferably she rather go to Sakuradamon High, but what's done is done. She looked over to the school again, Seiji is nowhere in sight. He has already walked into the building avoiding the people who is spreading rumors and talking about him behind his back. Midori knew why people are acting like this towards Seiji-kun. Seiji is famous for his past reputation as 'Mad Dog Sawamura', the most fearsome delinquent around. His trademark is his right hand nicknamed 'Devil's Right Hand'. Midori couldn't understand why people treat Seiji this way, as an outsider and a fearsome man to stay away from. To her, Seiji is the sweetest and most kind man she ever know. Those people just don't understand the real Sawamura Seiji, and hopefully her friends would understand him.

**Ogurabashi High**

"Midori-chan!!"

Midori looked up from her text book. Approaching her is her childhood friend, Shingyouji Kouta, possibly the only boy who understands and respects her choice under no circumstances. Kouta is a small boy, unlike all boys, he has quite of a feminine side/look that became a target to Miku Nekobe and The Crimson Angels.

"Ohayou Kouta-kun," Midori greeted. "I guess we're in the same class again this year."

"Yeah, and I hope things will stay like this for the end of the year at least," said Kouta. "By the way how was Sawamura-san?"

"Ah! Shhhhhh!!!" Midori silenced her childhood friend. She looked around, thankfully no one heard Kouta's voice. "Please be quiet about Seiji-kun, Kouta-kun," Midori whispered.

Kouta looked at her questioningly and in shock. He knew that he has the biggest crush on him, but why would she actually keep quiet about their relationship in school grounds? "What's wrong Midori-chan?" It didn't take long enough for him to figure it out. "You didn't break up with him do you?" he asked spiritedly.

* * *

_Like hell I did! And why do you sound so happy Kouta-kun?  
_

* * *

"No I didn't Kouta-kun," Midori sighed. "It's just that…" Midori stopped to look over by the desk two tables away from her. There stood 4 girls talking and laughing so happily together, Kouta turned around to look at where Midori is looking. He knew immediately what Midori's reasons are. 

"I see," Kouta nodded. "You haven't told Iwasaki-san and the others did you?"

Midori didn't say anything; she turned away from them and laid her head down on her table. "I just don't know what to say Kouta-kun," said Midori. "You're the only I know who understands me well. So I thought that it's ok if you know about me and Seiji-kun." She looked at Kouta's eyes now. Kouta can see the clear look of fear in Midori's eyes, he haven't seen these eyes for a while now. Ever since she confessed to Seiji-kun he thought that she would gotten over her fear and be strong of herself.

"I just don't want them to know about me and Seiji-kun. Heck! I don't even want to know what they will say if they find out," Midori felt uneasy now. Kouta place his hand on her palm sitting on the desk.

"Daijobu Midori-chan!" Kouta assured her. Midori looked up to her friend, Kouta's finding a way to cheer her up. "Iwasaki-san and the others are your friends right? I'm sure they will understand."

"But… but…"

"When I first met Sawamura-san, I thought he was a violent delinquent," Kouta started. Kouta remembered well the day he first met Sawamura Seiji, he was going to ask him to meet Midori while she was still in a coma.

"I was going to ask him to come and see you while you were in a coma, hoping that he'll wake you up," he continued. "But I was too afraid to approach him because of his dark reputation." Midori is now paying fully attention to Kouta's story, come to think of it she never quite know how Seiji and Kouta met.

"I was so scared that I thought he will beat me up if I say something wrong," he laughed at his own joke. "I even thought that he will sell me to the yakuza and put me up on those live camera site." _  
_

* * *

_Now why my Seji-kun would do such a thing? And where did you get this kind of idea Kouta-kun?  
_

* * *

"Through the days, I continued to see him hoping that I will persuade him to see you," Kouta returned to his topic. "And eventually I get to know him better. He's a very nice guy, and I understand why I like him." 

"You?" Midori asked Kouta questioningly. Kouta cupped his mouth quickly realizing what he just said may torn her down.

"Uh I mean you! I understand why _**you **_like him Midori-chan! He he he…" Kouta quickly tried to cover it up. "The point is Midori-chan. I think it'll be okay if Iwasaki-san and her friends finds out about you and Sawamura-san." Midori looked back to Iwasaki-san who is laughing with her other friends. "I'm sure they will understand the real Sawamura-san when they met him, I did," Midori heard Kouta's words.

"Yeah, I think I might just do that," Midori replied. "Thanks Kouta-kun." She smiled at him, it soothed Kouta for seeing Midori to smile and cheery again.

"My pleasure Midori-chan," Kouta rubbed the back of his head. "Anything for Sawamura-san."

"Wha-?" she asked confused again.

"Uh I mean _**and you too! **_Anything for Sawamura-san _**and you too, **_Midori-chan. He he he…" He laughed uneasily while trying to cover it up. Midori stared at Kouta uneasily.

**Girls changing room **

"Kyaaa!! Did you see Mozira-senpai back there?"

"Waahhh!! I know isn't he just too cute!"

"Too bad he's gay though," said Iwasaki-san as she took off her P.E shirt (**A/N No! Don't even think about it!) **

"Yeah," her friends nodded understanding. Midori quietly listened to her friends chatting, she opened up her locker and return her P.E shirt back in. Listening to those girls talking about boys lead her to a perfect chance on telling them about her boyfriend. But how would she bring up the topic of her own boyfriend?

"Kasugano-san?"

Midori looked away from her locker and faced Iwasaki-san; her normal school uniform is back on her body. "Ne Kasugano-san there's something I've been meaning to ask you," she said politely.

"Oh what is it?" Midori asked curiously. She took out her normal school uniform and put it on.

"Do you remember our conversation early on last year about the guy that you like?" she asked. Midori is shocked when she heard what Iwasaki-san was asking about. Midori looked away blushing deep red just by thinking about the love of her life.

"Uhmm yes I did actually," Midori replied. "What about it?"

"What about it?!" Iwasaki-san repeated he question. "Well as I recall, we didn't quite finish about that conversation." She add a grin to the end of her sentence, Midori knew where this conversation is going.

"Really?" Midori laughed nervously. "I'm pretty sure that we cover this already."

"No we haven't!" Chika called out. Chika was also one of the girls in Iwasaki-san's circle group of friends, she's known for her trademark pigtails. "So come on tell us what is up with you and him now."

"Yeah tell us, tell us! Did you by chance get to tell him your feelings?" Nakano and Igarashi, also the girls in Iwasaki's circle group, joined them in their conversation.

Midori looked around the girls who are surrounding her, they all are interested in their shy friend Midori. Midori's grateful to know that her friends are interested in her and would like to know more what's going on in her life. But she just couldn't bring the courage to tell them who her boyfriend is.

_I'm sure they will understand the real Sawamura-san when they met him_

Kouta's words echoed on her mind. Maybe she should trust in Kouta's words and hope to believe that her friends would understand her and Seiji-kun together. It did to Kouta, and he was afraid of Seiji in the first place.

"Well…" Midori started.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" the blonde girl Igarashi pestered her. Nakano has to hold her down from being too excited.

"I did tell him that I've always loved him," Midori told them recalling the day at the park a month ago. "A month ago to be exact."

Iwasaki couldn't take it anymore, she hugged Midori in delight and happiness for her. The other girls followed the ring leader and hug Midori too. They're all happy for her to finally gather the courage and face her biggest fear. Midori is happy that they're excited, but she told them to let her go because of the awkwardness, they did a few seconds later.

"Kyaaaa!!" Chika squealed in excitement. "In a park, how romantic! That's where I always wanted Yoshizaka-senpai to confess to me!"

"I thought he has a girlfriend," said Nakano. "Anyway so what did he say?"

"Well…" Midori twirled her finger nervously. "He said that he love me too."

"Kyaaaaaaa!!!" The girls squealed out in delight. Midori couldn't take any of this any longer; it's too much for her to handle with all the screaming, and the questioning.

"Are you serious?"

"You're not joking right?"

"Oh my god! That is so sweet!"

"Who is he?"

The last question got Midori's attention. She wouldn't bother with the other questions that asked her, but the last question definitely got Midori's attention. This is the one question that she feared the most. "I'm sorry, what was that again Iwasaki-san?" Midori asked.

"Who is this guy?" Iwasaki asked excitedly. "You're telling us there's this guy you like, and now he's your boyfriend. We ask the big question. Who is he?_  
_

* * *

_Here it comes. The moment I've been waiting for. Go for it Midori!!  
_

* * *

"His name is…" 

"From the sound of it, he's gotta be a really sweet and nice guy," Igarashi interrupted. Midori immediately stop talking after being interrupted.

"Yeah," Chika agreed. "He has to be that type of guy like Yoshizaka-senpai. Smart, good looking, sporty, and not too mention killer body." She giggled uncontrollably.

"Uhmmm actually," Midori mentioned out.

"I don't really care what type of guy he is," said Nakano. Midori heard what Nakano said and she smiled at her friend. Looks like Kouta is right after all. "As long as he's not a delinquent, that's fine for me." Nakano finished. Midori gasped hearing to Nakano's last comment.

"Ah yes definitely," agreed Igarashi. "Those types of men are just so cruel. Yesterday, I saw this poor boy bumping into one of those delinquents. And what did they do to the poor boy?!" The girls waited for Igarashi's answer.

"They stripped him off and leave him at the alley all by himself butt-naked!" The girls gasped at Igarashi's story, they soon murmur about how nasty delinquent kids are. Each sentences ache Midori's heart bit by bit. Its true Seiji is a bit of a delinquent type of student, but he's not that type of person who bullies and beat up the weak.

* * *

_Seiji-kun doesn't do those kinds of things!  
_

* * *

"Lucky for him, I happen to pass by and lend him my spare jacket. I told him to keep it." 

"I agree with you Igarashi-san," Chika nodded. "Delinquent kids are just the worst! Every single one of them is just plain nasty!"

"Well not all of them could be bad right?" Midori piped in. The 4 girls stared at Midori clueless; Midori needs to protect Seiji's reputation.

"Are you kidding me Midori-chan?!" Nakano asked. "Those guys are just the worst!"

"They're all the same, not in just term of looks," Igarashi explained. "They're all nasty people to begin with!"

"Yeah," Chika agreed. "It's best if we just stay away from people like them!"

Each words coming out from her friends' mouth pushed her confidences down. She was confident enough to tell her friends about Seiji-kun as her boyfriend, but with the conversations going into like this, it's just too impossible for her to bring it up now. Midori decided that this is not the best time to tell them, she quickly gather her stuff and leave the change room quietly without saying goodbyes. Iwasaki watched Midori left the change room suddenly without informing anything; she raised one of her eyebrow suspiciously.

**After school**

"So you didn't get to tell them?" Kouta asked.

"It wasn't the perfect time," Midori replied.

School's over and it's time to go home. Midori decided to walk out from school with Kouta, she doesn't feel like going home with Iwasaki and the girls. She wanted to discuss about recent events with Kouta about what happened in the changing room.

"They just keep on talking about how nasty people like Seiji-kun are," Midori explained. "I couldn't bring the courage to tell them that my boyfriend is one of those types of people."

"I understand what you mean Midori-chan," Kouta nodded. "Sawamura-san is different compared to the rest of those guys, so we couldn't exactly qualify him as a delinquent." Kouta took a deep breath and pause for a few seconds. "But I guess his past reputation just keeps on push him to that side even people who don't know him well will see him as a delinquent." Midori nodded agreeing to Kouta's opinion. She was about to say something to him until she noticed something strange about Kouta's attitude. He appeared to be nervous and looking around his surrounding frantically.

"Kouta-kun is something wrong?" Midori questioned his movement.

"Uhmmm, uhhh, uhmmm," he blabbered on. He's still looking around aimlessly, until he felt a huge shock struck from behind. He looked behind him, just right behind those walls, he can see the 8 eyes gleaming at him lovingly. He looked closer at one of the eye pair, it's eyes are tweaked in a shape of a cat eyes. It is no doubt the eyes of Miku Nekobe and her Crimson Angels mate.

"Kouta-kun?" Midori asked. "What's wrong?"

"Uhmmm," Kouta staggered a bit. "I'm sorry Midori-chan but I have to go now, and you're going to meet up with Sawamura-san too anyway right?"

Midori nodded. "But what's the hurry? I still have…"

"Well I'll see you later Midori-chan, Ja Ne!" Kouta waved goodbye. He quickly took a left turn in an intersection and sprint away. Midori stared confusingly; Kouta has never been in a hurry to leave before. She sighed quietly, Midori took her exit as well. She jogged a bit towards the park, the same park where she met Seiji everyday after school or for a meeting. The same park where she confessed to Seiji, it is now officially their park.

* * *

WELL THERE WE HAVE IT PEOPLE!!! THE SECOND OFFICIAL CHAPTER OF MIDORI NO HIBI: BRAND NEW DAYS!!! I APOLOGISE FOR THIS VERY LONG UPDATE AND I JUST HOPE I STILL HAVE MY READER FANS. NOW NO WORRIES PEOPLE, I WILL UPLOAD THE REFERENCES SOON BUT RIGHT NOW IT IS GETTING ALTE AND IT'S TIME FOR ME OFF TO BED. LATER Y'ALL AND NO WORRIES, THE 9TH CHAPTER OF ONE PIECE: HIGH SCHOOL EDITION IS COMING SOON AFTER I SLEEP. 


End file.
